ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranma Saotome (Wild Horse)
Ranma Saotome is a fictional character in the fanfic Wild Horse. Ranma is the final member of the DigiDestined, partnered with Wormmon and holder of the Crest of Kindness. Unlike the other DigiDestined, he lives in Nerima. Formerly introduced as the devious Digimon Emperor (デジモンカイザー Dejimon Kaizā[http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Japanese ?], lit. "Digimon Kaiser"), Ranma works hard to try and atone for his wicked acts. History While Ranma was in junior high school he is dragged into the Digital World where a Digivice appears before him. It is there that he meets Wormmon and helps Ryo Akiyama in fighting Millenniummon. However, when Millenniummon is defeated, he forces out pieces of his data in the form of Dark Spores. Ken pushes Ryo out of the way, and one of the Spores strike him, sinking beneath his head. Wormmon and Ryo tend to the boy for three weeks until he is well enough to return to the Real World, where he finds that it is the same day as he had left; this is likely due to Millenniummon's ability to warp time and space. Years later the discovery that not only was his mother still alive but she would kill him if she found out about his curse seriously affected Ranma’s psyche causing him to act out. Then a mysterious figure tells him to use the Digivice to escape. Ranma does this and is transported to the Dark Ocean. There, Ranma begins to believe that the Digital World is a place for him to shape and command as his own and his Digivice turns into a dark D-3. Ranma’s emotional instability was caused by the Dark Spore finally awakened eventually he sets his sights on the world which could challenge him, a world that he feels it is his destiny to control: the Digital World. Ranma returns to the Digital World and, through the subtle, unseen manipulations of Arukenimon, assumes the guise of the Digimon Emperor and takes over the Digimon using the new skills developed to enslaves a number of Digimon, similar to the Black Gears that Devimon used on the Digimon in File Island. Ranma uses them to build his Dark Spirals which grant him greater focus over his powers. Noticing his emotional instability Ranma began to rely more and more on the Soul of Ice. Due to this he abandons the Real World to live in the Digital World and assumes the Emperor identity permanently. During that time, he raises his skill enough to control Ultimate Level Digimon as well as some Champion Level Digimon like Tai's Greymon (who Ranma digivolves into first a berserk SkullGreymon and then into a controllable MetalGreymon (Virus) through the Dark Spiral). His downfall comes about when his creation, Kimeramon, turns on him. Ranma has been subconsciously fighting the effects Dark Spore since its injection . However since its awakening the harder he fights the more powerful its effects seem to have over him. Eventually this causes a huge backlash of energy giving birth to the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Kimeramon is subsequently destroyed by Magnamon with the aid of his own partner, Wormmon. The DigiDestined find an awakening Ranma freed from the affects of the Dark Spore Moments after, Wormmon dies guilt ridden, Ranma staggers off back to the real world excusing his absence as a training trip. Ranma sleeps for days, in a type of coma, where memories the Digivice and his first trip to the Digital World randomly surface in his mind. When he wakes, he develops amnesia and cannot recognize anyone. Ranma, in a dazed state, later travels to the Digital World and wanders aimlessly before finding himself in the Primary Village. There, he is forced to remember his malicious actions by the baby Digimon whom can angrily recall the abuse he'd inflicted. After crying out apologies in hysterics, realizing how truly sorry he is, Ranma is reunited with Leafmon, the baby form of Wormmon reborn. He returns home, finally realizing that he has a chance to set things right. After that, Ranma vows to atone for the horrible deeds he committed as the Emperor. As he does, he learns that he was used by Arukenimon when she takes all data relating to the Control Spires. With the aid of Stingmon, Wormmon's Champion form, he begins the daunting task of destroying the Control Spires that he erected. Personality When the Dark Spore finally awakened it began drawing power from Ranma negative emotion causing a drastic change in his personality. While at first he still exhibits and sometimes acts upon emotions he soon became incredible calculating as well as more ruthless and quicker to anger. Noticing this Ranma began relying more and more on the Soul of Ice. This caused Ranma to have limited social abilities. He rarely speaks, often ignoring attempts to communicate, using gestures like nods, staring or pointing, or giving one word replies. Sometimes he provides a complex explanation to explain even the simplest of things, or announces events which others might not notice. Ranma's voice is usually a monotone. Ranma's facial expressions rarely change, and any such changes are minor. Careful observation is required to discern any emotional responses; though they are not necessarily correct in their observations. Ranma lost interest in generic human activities. Though his training was still very important to him, he even developed a number of computer programming like techniques while in the digital world. After being freed from the Dark Spores influence he has worked hard to get his life back in order. Abilities The first thing Ranma focused on upon becoming the Digimon Emperor was Mental Focus and Battle Meditation. Through this he was able to achieve a heightened state of mind and body through the use of his photographic memory and indomitable will that actually allows his brain to accept more input from the senses and send commands along nerve paths at an equally accelerated rate, allowing him to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. Ranma mind now works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage capacity, only much faster. He is able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. Also, it allows him to instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy. He’s able to store everything that he experiences in a photographic memory and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The sheer speed of his thoughts lead into augmenting his analytic ability so that he is able to make snap decisions about his surroundings and create complex scenarios at that same speed. As such, Ranma is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored data. His training also allows him to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a partition of his brain to each task. For example, Ranma can use his mind to replay a movie he had watched previously, play a game of internet chess, and focus on battling an opponent without any one task distracting him from another. By learning to unlock within his mind the largely untapped potential of the human psyche Ranma has become aware of himself and his environment on a level of consciousness far more highly evolved than for an ordinary person. He gained the ability to perceive the patterns and hidden potential that exist behind the superficial mask of what we call reality...to see possibilities where others perceive only problems. And through this understanding e gained power over his environment and allowing him to do things that might defy ordinary understanding. Through training Ranma learned to shape or alter ambient energy using his own into specific forms to achieve certain effects. Since this technique was created while in the Digital World, it is closer to science and technology than mysticism. As essentially Ranma is controlling and manipulating data and digital information. Additionally, a percentage of released energy remains dispersed in the surroundings where it was used, and since he can only change but not create data he learned to recycle it. Before the energy can be used for a particular purpose, Ranma shapes it into an appropriate form in a process dubbed as "linking". Since efficient linking requires complex energy calculations, predefined "programs" are created to simplify the invocation of common effects. These programs are computed within the Ranma's brain, assisted by the Control Spires (which can also serve as a storage medium). When they are complete, a trigger is usually required to release energy. Once linked, the energy stays together, unless dispelled or forcibly broken. Ranma’s abilities are a lot stronger in the Digital World since he takes the form of Data allowing him interact with his environment to a far greater extent. While Ranma has kept his mental focus since being freed from the Dark Spores, since his Data Altering abilities were mainly develop through Arukenimon (Ranma lacked the necessary computer hacking abilities to develop the method) it will take years for Ranma to redevelop his previous level of skill in them if ever. Since joining the DigiDestined he has learned to bypass the calculation required to convert his generated energy, restructure it and build it into another form. Notes While Ranma would be less needlessly cruel he would still be the bad guy, just a lot less vicious then Ken was. For instance instead of viciously beating smaller Digimon and turning them into slaves he drives them from their homes and have the bigger ones do the work. Though he might battle some every now and then. Also instead of torturing Wormmon he’s merely indifferent. The creation of the Dgi-Egg of Miracles could also be different as well. How about since becoming the Digimon Kaiser Ranma subconsciously fights the effects of the spoor, however the harder he fights it the more powerful the effect it has on him. Eventually the energy used to combat it turned his crest into the egg. I was also thinking since everything in the digital world is just a compilation of data. And the formulas for data inside a computer are all arranged in 0s and 1s. Cyberpathy would allow Ranma to manipulate the arrangement of the world think of alter users from the anime Scryed. (I was thinking of something similar to the anti hierro armor from bleach). So Ranma could gain abilities similar to Yuki Nagato from Haruhi Suzumiya and Makubex from Get Backers. Ranma can use this in lieu of the dark rings, and the towers are built to expand his power. Category:Wild Horse Category:Characters